Beacon Hills et sa boulangerie
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Quand Stiles s'installe à Beacon Hills, il regarde la chose la plus importante : où se trouve la boulangerie ? [Sterek]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 76ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 22h**

 **Thème : Baguette**

 **Pairing : Derek X Stiles**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**

 **Date : 10-08-16**

 **Disclaimer : TW ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé :)**

* * *

Stiles s'était installé depuis peu à Beacon Hills, charmante petite ville assez atypique sur laquelle il devait faire un reportage. Son rédacteur en chef lui avait donné six mois pour le faire, lui expliquant que c'étaient en somme des vacances forcées. Stiles ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi faire son travail sans interruption depuis bientôt cinq ans était une mauvaise chose mais si le patron insistait, il n'allait pas le contredire.

Il avait réussi à trouver un joli petit appartement pas trop loin du centre-ville, avec tout ce dont il avait le plus besoin à proximité. Et ça tenait en un mot : boulangerie. Sa mère venant des pays de l'Est, le jeune homme avait été habitué aux tartines le matin et s'il avait le malheur de ne pas en avoir, il était de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de sa journée.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait trouvé la boulangerie – évidement la seule de la ville vu que le pain n'était pas très répandu aux Etats-Unis – avant de trouver un appartement aux alentours. Et il avait eu raison. En rentrant dans l'établissement, il s'y était senti comme chez lui. Quelques tables disposées près des fenêtres couvraient l'espace entre l'entrée et les différents présentoirs qui possédaient tout ce qui pouvait vous donnez l'eau à la bouche. Et tout au bout des croissants beurrés, des fraisiers, des éclairs au chocolat et des chaussons aux pommes, se trouvait une bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas très haute mais plutôt large et plusieurs livres avaient élus domicile dedans, même s'ils ne prenaient pas tout l'espace qu'ils auraient pu. Le tout était chaleureux et vraiment accueillant.

Le premier jour, il était allé se présenter au boulanger en chef et lui avait expliqué qu'il ne s'installait pas réellement en ville. L'homme en face de lui lui avait paru réceptif et il lui avait alors demandé s'il pouvait parler de son établissement dans son reportage. Et comme toute personne ayant un minimum de connaissance dans le commerce, l'autre avait accepté, sachant très bien qu'un peu de pub gratuite n'est jamais de refus. Stiles avait donc pris plaisir à faire quelques photos de la boulangerie, avant d'acheter des chouquettes parce que – vraiment – elles avaient l'air délicieuses, puis il partit faire une première exploration de la ville.

Lorsqu'il revint le lendemain, il trouva que quelque chose avait changé. Il mit bien dix minutes à voir qu'un nouveau boulanger avait fait son apparition dans les cuisines, vu que les fours étaient plus au fond même si on pouvait voir une grande partie de la fabrication. Diable, qu'il était sexy ! Des cheveux noir corbeau presque pas coiffés, des bras musclés qui se contractaient sous l'effort bien que cachés par l'uniforme, un torse assez développé et il n'osa pas imaginer le reste. Il avait trouvé un dieu, le dieu du pain. Ce dernier avait un instant tourné la tête vers lui, mais s'était vite remis à son travail par manque de temps. Sauf qu'il n'avait suffi que de ces quelques secondes pour que le cœur de Stiles ne se serre et ne s'envole plus haut que la ligne de Karman.

Il était définitivement foutu.

Mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer et se contenta de prendre un de leur beignet à la framboise. Après tout, il avait six mois pour goûter à tous les délices que recelait cette boulangerie. Une fois sorti et ayant croqué une bouchée de son choix du jour, il s'extasia ouvertement et assez fortement sur la texture fondante de sa pâtisserie, ainsi que de l'acidité bienvenue de la confiture de framboise qui cassait le "trop" de la pâte frite. Si son cœur avait volé aux limites terrestres, son palet lui explorait déjà des galaxies se trouvant à des années-lumière de là. Et comme il ne pouvait pas garder son extase pour lui-même, il alpagua la première personne qu'il vit et lui parla du délice qu'il avait dans les mains.

Scott McCall venait de rencontrer une bien étrange créature.

Plus les jours passaient, plus le jeune journaliste découvrait avec enthousiasme sa nouvelle ville. Des habitants lui avaient raconté des histoires anciennes, prenant pour la plupart place dans la forêt de Beacon car elles parlaient de créatures surnaturelles, tels que les loups-garous ou les druides. Stiles adorait ce genre de légendes alors il leur réserverait une place toute particulière dans son reportage. Et peut-être pour la boulangerie également.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se lever plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner là-bas. Depuis qu'il avait goûté leurs beignets, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, écartant les éclairs au chocolat de leur place de "pâtisserie préférée". Il se réveillait maintenant avec une demi-heure d'avance – fallait pas non plus abuser – et s'installait confortablement à une table de la boulangerie avec un café au lait cannellisé et un ou deux beignets en fonction de son humeur du jour. Et pendant que la ville entière s'éveillait à son tour, il prenait le temps d'observer son fameux boulanger. A force d'entendre des ordres en cuisine, il avait appris que son nom était _Derek_. Etant un peu fouineur, Stiles avait découvert qu'en germanique, ce prénom pouvait signifier « Gouverneur du peuple » ou « Don de Dieu ». Il était évident que pour l'un ou l'autre, le jeune homme était parfaitement d'accord. Son presque-toujours-inconnu avait une aura d'autorité qui semblait faire loi dans les cuisines mais même s'il était leur supérieur, il prenait le temps de voir si chacun de ses subordonnés travaillait correctement. Il avait une âme de meneur et Stiles se dit que si un jour une autre guerre mondiale éclatait, il irait sûrement se protéger sous l'influence de cet Alpha. Il était sûr qu'il aurait plus de chances de survie.  
Et pour la deuxième signification, le châtain ne pouvait qu'approuver : Derek semblait lui être un cadeau fait par le ciel.

Encore faudrait-il qu'ils se parlent, me diriez-vous. Mais là encore, il semblerait que ces deux hommes soient complémentaires. Pendant que Stiles se contentait de visites matinales et de regards appuyés, le boulanger avait lui eu beaucoup moins de scrupules à venir se confronter au petit nouveau de la ville. Aussi, il s'arrangea pour que Boyd vienne travailler un peu plus tôt le samedi suivant et il ne se gêna pas pour aller s'installer avec un café en face du jeune journaliste.

Autant vous dire que leur première vraie rencontre fut comme une étincelle, allumant un brasier bien plus grand dans le cœur des deux hommes. Ils avaient tous les deux la sensation d'avoir trouvé un complément qu'ils ne pensaient pas chercher et même si l'intensité de leurs sentiments les effraya, ils ne se fuirent pas. C'est peut-être pour cela que Stiles resta bien plus de six mois à Beacon Hills, ou peut-être parce qu'il y avait là une boulangerie fabuleuse qui vendait du pain et des beignets.

* * *

 **Je sais que le thème a dérapé désolée xD Mais entre des beignets et une baguette de pain, vous allez pas me dire que vous préférez le pain quand même ! :P**

 **Kisses**


End file.
